Reunited
by SirenSamantha
Summary: "Hello, Dean." Cas is back and Dean is more than happy. They find they are each on the same ground as that night in purgatory and decide neither of them are leaving the other again. Destiel.


Reunited

Dean walks into the bathroom of a motel room he just bought out for a couple nights, Sam is out, still angry over their last fight and so Dean didn't argue when he said he was going to be out for a while. Dean sighs as he turns the faucet in the sink and rinses his face, wanting to wash off the feelings he has. Standing, he grabs a small towel and pats his face dry his green eyes open and he looks in the mirror. His body freezes, hand still holding the towel at his chin as he stares at the face in the mirror over his own shoulder.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's gravely voice says and Dean feels it in his bones.

He turns, green eyes wide as he stares at the man in front of him, unruly beard covering his face, hair longer and dirtied, and clothes a total mess. Dean knows, can feel this in his bones, this is not a hallucination, this is his Cas. The towel drops to the floor as Dean takes one large step across the small room, grabs the ruined trench coat by the lapels and pulls Castiel into his embrace. He wraps his arms around Cas, pulling their bodies against one another until there is no space and Dean hold him there, there is no way he is letting this leave, not now, never again.

Cas' eyes widen at the sudden move and warmth of the man in front of him holding him tightly, but then he relaxes. The dirtied man's eyes close and he tucks his face in to Dean's neck as he inhales deeply.

Dean's grip on the trench coat is tight and unyielding, his eyes squeezed shut as he holds the man in his arms. And they stand like this in the small bathroom for an unknown amount of silent minutes.

"I'm so glad I found you." Castiel finally speaks into Dean's shoulder.

Dean lets his grip loosen so that their eyes can meet. "How? How did you get out, find us even?" Those green eyes roam over the man's face.

Castiel's face falls for a second, "I don't, I don't remember, Dean." Dean's brow furrows, "I only know what happened once I woke up, and I could hear your voice." The hunter's cheeks turn pink slightly. "I could hear you praying to me, and it is that, that call that I followed here to you." The look of pure faith, of love, on Castiel's face is overwhelming and Dean is lost for words.

"Well, I'm glad then. Glad it wasn't for nothing." He smiles a soft smile that is reflected on Castiel's face.

Dean's eyes are drawn to the dried blood on Cas' jawline above the beard, and it's then he notices the extent of dirtiness and look of exhaustion.

"What do you say we get you cleaned up then?"

A happy sigh slips from Castiel's lips, "Yes, please." Dean nods and moves to the tub, which he is now thankful the motel has, and not just a shower. He turns the water on hot and lets it begin to fill up. Castiel is standing, slowly pulling the trench coat off and Dean moves to help him sensing he is sore or hurt-hopefully just sore. Dean drops the tan coat off to the side and grabs the bottom of Castiel's once white scrub top. He pulls it up slowly his heart beat increasing. Cas cooperates and lifts his arms to help guide the shirt off, flinching when the dried blood on his chest sticks to the shirt and stings slightly.

Dean's eyes glide over Cas' chest for a moment before he remembers the tub. "Shoes." He says and turns to go turn the water off. As Castiel toes off the small sneakers he is wearing Dean grabs his razor and shaving cream and sets them on the side of the tub along with shampoo. Dean looks back at Cas who is now only in the scrub bottoms, "If you get in with those on the tub will be no use Cas." With reddening cheeks Cas tucks his thumbs into the waistband and pulls down the thin pants before stepping out of them and walks towards the tub.

Dean begins toeing off his boots and Cas looks up from his gaze on the steaming bath, "Dean?"

The green-eyed man pulls his shirt over his head, "Do you know how to use a razor, Cas?" The angel looks away, "Thought so." Dean takes everything off except his boxers and he walks towards Cas. He grabs Castiel's arm just above his elbow and helps him step into the tub.

Castiel lowers himself into a sitting position in the front of the tub and exhales at the feeling of hot water on his worn body. Dean steps in carefully and sets himself behind Cas, he doesn't hesitate before he cups his hands and pours hot water over Cas' shoulders and down his back. The way Castiel's body reacts makes Dean smile to himself, shoulders relax and the head topped with black hair tilts to the right. Dean makes sure every inch of Cas is wet, including his hair, before he grabs the bottle of shampoo. With a squeeze of the bottle Dean rubs his hands together before bringing them up to the top of Cas' head and begins massaging the liquid soap into the black locks. Cas actually moans at the feeling and leans back slightly into the touch causing Dean to laugh. The room is filled with steam and the smell of soap as Dean works his fingers through Castiel's surprisingly thick hair. The atmosphere is easy and comfortable, but Dean is full of questions.

"You really don't know how you got out?" He asks in a tone softer than his normal.

Cas sighs, trying to snap out of the lazy trans he is in, "No. I remember you and Benny leaving, and the days after that, running from leviathans mostly-" his voice falls and Dean can tell he is trying to remember, like there is something there but he just cant grasp it. "It goes black, my memories, and then I hear the sound of a truck's horn blasting as I ended up here suddenly. I was startled, to say the least, being thrown back here and then almost hit by a truck. A nice change from being killed by a monster though I suppose." Dean knows Cas is joking, trying to make the air lighter but it still pains him.

Dean cups his hands again and begins rinsing out the suds in Cas' hair and the bubbles fall down over his body. There is still dirt on parts of Cas, so after briskly rubbing the bar of soap in his hands Dean slides them over Cas' shoulder blades and down his back. Cas pushes back against Dean's hands and Dean is sure the guy is sore. He moves his hands up and grabs the man's shoulder and figures a back massage must feel great. Hell, a back massage sounded great when he got out from purgatory so why shouldn't Cas like it. And Cas likes it. He leans his head forward so his chin touches his chest and he shifts slightly to the left so Dean's hands move to the right spot.

"Here?" Dean asks in a hushed tone as he pushes herder in an area tense with muscle.  
Cas only nods and hums. Dean works the muscles loose and Cas' back is plenty clean.

Dean swallows before speaking, "If you turn around I will get the front."

Castiel hesitates for a minute before maneuvering in the tub so that he faces Dean, legs crossed and cheeks slightly red. Dean can't help the small smile that makes its way onto his lips when he sees Cas' hair wet over his forehead, and those blue eyes no longer filled with sadness. Dean rubs the soap in his hands again before scrubbing at Cas' chest, letting his palms glide flat over the skin. Dean takes each of Castiel's arms one at a time and soaps them up, frowning slightly at the cuts and bruises while Cas' eyes don't leave Dean's face. After rinsing those bubbles off, Dean meets Cas' gaze, his chest fills and tingles. He scoots closer, moving his legs to the sides of the tub before he reaches up and runs his thumb over Cas' cheek. The angle has already washed clean the majority of the dirt from his face, but Dean brushes his fingers across his forehead and down his cheek anyway.

"Do you remember?" Dean says quietly, eyes on his fingers as they trace the outline of the man's jaw. "Purgatory, I mean. Do you remember, us?" His green eyes dart to the blue ones and the corners of them crinkle slightly.

"Yes, I remember." Dean's eyes are large as Castiel talks but then he looks away. He dunks his hands in the water again before bringing them up and running them back through the black hair. Dean's hand slowly slides down Cas' cheek as he speaks again. "Do you still feel the way you did?" the angel's voice is quiet but still deep and raw and Dean loves it.

His thumb slide over Castiel's plump bottom lip and he looks him in the eyes. "Of course I do, Cas." He smirks, "That's not a feeling that just goes away." Dean can't help but remember the night in purgatory, Benny asleep across the fire and himself and Castiel lying together under the trench coat trying to be as warm as possible; whispering words they'd held in for four years, thoughts and points in time, all leading to the same place. Dean said it first, that he loved Castiel, and how once they got out of there together things would be different for them both. A promise. It was the one thing that gave Castiel hope that maybe there would be a way he could get out of purgatory too; it was words that kept him fighting. But then they got separated, the portal kicked Cas out like an opposing magnet and the last words both heard were their own names being screamed out in desperation.

It's not bad now though. Now they are together again on Earth and feelings have not changed.

Cas leans forward in the tub gently, his eyes falling to Dean's lips in front of his own. Dean follows the movement bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, his hand cupping Castiel's cheek. They part and each wear shy smiles.

"How about we take care of that beard now?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Please." Castiel replies obviously not happy about the new look.

Dean chuckles and reaches for the shaving cream that he smears over Cas' cheeks and chin. He dips the razor in the warm water and then takes Castiel's chin in his hand, "Stay still," he says quietly as he brings the razor up next to one of Cas' ears and begins removing the hair one stroke at a time. By the time half of Cas' face is bared Dean cant help but smile, the look of his angel as himself again and leaving the sad purgatory ridden one behind.

"What?" Castiel asks, those eyes on Dean still, watching his expressions change.

"Nothing. Go like this." He tilts his own chin up and sucks in his top lip, Cas copies him and Dean hold the razor up to get the thin mustache there now. "Kissing you with the beard is weird, I'm glad you didn't want it keep it."

Castiel's lips part as he laughs and dean pulls back his hand so he doesn't cut Cas' lip. Dean lights up as Cas laughs, half his face covered in shaving cream and the other bare. Cas settles and looks back at Dean, his lips still turned up in a smile but Dean shakes his head, "Would you sit still?" he takes Cas' chin again and makes the face so Cas copies and he finishes removing the facial hair. Dean wipes Cas' face clean one last time and sets the razor down satisfied with his work. His hand falls on Castiel's knee as their eyes lock. "All clean?"

Cas smiles again, "Yes, I feel much better now. Thank you."

Dean chuckles, "Don't mention it." He reaches past Cas, their shoulders bumping and pulls the drain on the tub. The hunter stands, water falling from his muscled body and Cas follows. Dean helps him out of the tub and each take a towel before drying off. Dean wraps his towel around his waist after discarding his wet boxers and as Cas dries off his own torso Dean takes an extra towel and throws it over the man's head and rubs it back and forth. Cas wraps the towel around his waist like Dean had and moves closer to the hunter in front of him. Dean rubs until he feels the hair should be dry enough and he slowly pushes the towel back so it wraps around the back of Cas' neck and drapes over his shoulders. Castiel's blue eyes are wide, dark hair wet and wild and he looks like his old self again; however now there is a spark in those gorgeous eyes that wasn't before. Dean pulls at Cas' wrist and kisses him on the lips. Castiel melts into Dean and his lips fall open allowing Dean's tongue to sweep inside. Cas pulls at Dean's top lip, his hand sliding up the back of Dean's neck and he kisses back harder, more determined. Dean gasps softly, receiving the message Cas' lips are sending, and he pushes the angel against the one bare wall in the small room still smelling like soap. Dean holds Castiel's hips as his lips trail down his neck, sucking with an open mouth at the pulse point. Cas moans and tilts his head so Dean has more skin to devour, his hands on Dean's shoulder and Dean feels a strong sensation run through him. Their hands glide over each others bare torsos, grabbing at skin and teasing nipples which Dean finds makes Cas let out a groan that goes straight to Dean's cock. Dean peppers kisses back up Cas' neck and jaw before meeting his lips once again.

"Dean," Cas hisses, fingers digging into the green-eyed man's back. "I-I want,"

Dean knows Cas is just as hard as he is at this point and he grinds his hips against the other man's causing him to moan. "I know." He says pulling at Castiel's earlobe with his teeth.

Dean lets his hands fall from Cas and his lips pull back as his eyes open and grab the blue ones. Dean takes hold of one of Cas' hands and pulls him out of the bathroom, but is sure to grab the bottle of lotion on the counter. Dean leads Castiel out into the bedroom and pulls at the towel so it falls to the floor leaving a very naked angel standing with lust filled eyes before him.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean who with a smirk pulls his own towel off. Dean can feel his skin tingle as blue eyes slide down his figure but Cas doesn't stare long before he throws his arms over Dean's neck and crashes their lips together. Dean smiles against the plump lips and Cas leans back so that they fall onto the bed.

Dean laughs and props himself up on his forearms, "I am going to eat you up Cas." His voice is raw and scratchy as he leans down and sucks a mark on Cas' neck marking him as his. Cas' heart jumps at Dean's words and he places his hand back on the hunter's shoulder as the lips move farther down his body.

Dean kisses across Cas' chest and tongue circles a hardened nipple, brushes his teeth across that sensitive skin causing Cas to gasp out Dean's name. Dean's lips kiss the skin stretched across his stomach and peppers his sharp hip bones with open mouthed kisses, Cas' breath hitches as Dean kisses the inside of his thigh and drags his tongue up the inside close to his aching cock.

"Dean-" Cas gasps, the green eyes look up at Cas to grab the blue ones.

"It's okay Cas, I got you." His breath ghosts across Castiel's skin before he takes the head of Castiel's cock into his hot mouth. Cas groans and tips his head back into the bed. Dean sinks lower over Cas taking him all in and his hands grab at the hips pushing up towards him. Dean pulls up off Cas and sinks back down twirling his tongue causing Cas to squirm under him. Dean bobs up and down on Cas, hearing his own name being whispered like a prayer on the angel's lips. Dean pulls off Cas with a slick pop and leans up back over his body and kisses his neck, Castiel hums and turns his head so their lips meet.

"Dean, I-I want you. Want to feel you inside of me." Dean's heart is racing and he almost thinks he misheard Cas, but by the look in the angel's eyes he knows he heard him perfectly.

"Are, you sure Cas?" Dean asks not letting his eyes leave Castiel's.

Cas groans, "Please! Dean," Dean nods once before leaning down and kissing Cas again.

Dean reaches for the bottle of lotion and manages to get a squirt onto his hand. He pushes Castiel's legs apart and kneels between them before he circles Cas' entrance with one finger.

"If you want me to stop, just say so, alright?" Cas nods and bends his knees giving Dean a better view. Dean slides his first finger into Cas and the muscles contract around him as Cas tenses. Dean goes in slowly and pauses when he is all the way, he feels Cas relaxing and so twists his finger, pulls it back and pushes it back twisting and loosening Cas slowly. The second finger enters and repeats, scissoring Castiel open, building a rhythm of in and out hitting the angel's prostate when he wants causing Cas to cry softly. Three fingers in and Dean is throbbing, he knows this is Castiel's fist time doing anything of the sort and it makes it even better. Dean knows Cas is ready, and knows he won't be able to last much longer if Cas keeps making the noises he does. Dean's fingers leave Castiel and he squirts lotion onto his cock, eyes roaming over Castiel's naked body in front of him.

"You're beautiful Cas." He whispers and those blue eyes find his. Dean smirks and plants another kiss on those plump lips. Grabbing a pillow Dean shoves it under Cas' hips and leans back over him lining himself up. He pushes inside Cas slowly, not wanting to hurt the man under him but it is hard because Cas is so tight and hot around him. Dean grits his teeth, "Shit, Cas-" he pushes in more and bottoms out, his hands clenched in the sheets under the angel. "So good, you feel-so good." Castiel's eyes are glossed over and full of lust and love and Dean kisses his forehead. "I love you, Cas." Castiel smiles softly and cups Dean's cheek.

The hunter pulls out of Castiel slowly to the tip before pushing back in in one smooth stroke and a gasp escapes Cas' mouth. Dean builds up a rhythm, in and out and hits Castiel's prostate with nearly every stroke making the man under him come undone; Dean can brig himself to look away. Dean's hands are gripping Cas' hips holding him slightly higher than the pillow and Cas is whispering Dean's name and other things the hunter can quite make out.

"Dean," Cas says in a louder voice.

Dean knows Cas is almost at his peak and he takes the mans cock in his fingers and pumps him in time with his hips. Cas bites down on his lips, but he cant hold in the cry of pleasure that overcomes him as white flashes before his eyes. Dean stares down at Castiel as he orgasms under him, the look of pleasure on his face like nothing he's seen and the cry the angel lets out it what undoes Dean emptying out in Cas with a shout of the angel's name.

Both men breathe heavily, and Dean sets his forehead on Cas'. Cas' fingers intertwine through the hair on the back of Dean's head as he looks up at him with big blue eyes.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean's eyes soften and the smile on his lips stays there as he presses his lips against Castiel's. "I love you too, Cas."

Dean grabs them tissues to clean up with before lying down under the covers with Cas and they fall asleep, limbs tangled and a firm hold on each other.

Dean wakes up to lips on his neck, the room is dim and he realizes it's dusk. He rolls over to Cas smiling, an arm over his side.

"Evening," he says and Castiel smiles before straddling Dean's hips, the covers sliding down his back.

"Evening." Cas replies and peppers a trail of kisses down Dean's chest to his stomach. Dean smirks and Cas moves farther down on his body, both their minds are else where so when the smooth roar of Baby is heard outside neither notice. Dean strings his fingers through Cas' hair as he teases Dean with soft kisses everywhere but his cock.

The doorknob rattles and swings open and Sam gets no father than two steps in before he freezes. The two figures on the bed turn their heads to see Sam standing with a bag from a fast food restaurant in his hand. The air is quiet, tension grown exponentially and finally Sam's lips part.

"Cas?"

"Sam, it, it's good to see you."

Dean covers his tomato red face and laughs a nervous laugh, "Sam, Cas is back, now get the hell out!"

Sam turns on his heels and his laughter is heard as the door shuts behind him and as he stands outside.

Cas looks back at Dean under him, "I'm sorry, did I?"

Dean laughs and shakes his head, "No, he's going to have to get used to it." He smirks before pulling Cas back down for a kiss.


End file.
